New To The Family
by Asriel F. Dreemurr
Summary: Leslie Church is the new night security guard at Five Night at Freddy's. However... He doesn't last long as becomes a new...addition to the Animatronic family as Wesley the Bat. Though he still retains his human memories he tries to adjust to his new way of life as an entertainer at Freddy Fazbear's pizza. Rebornica's AU
1. First Night, First Fright

Tonight was the night that Leslie Church was going to work at Freddy Fazbear's pizza. Now Leslie was not... particularly fond at working at such a establishment. First of all he had to stay up late to watch the security cameras look at nothing all day long. How boring was that. Second there were those creepy animatronics that his boss told him about that he met earlier that day. Sure they were only robots, but they gave him the creeps. Third the place smelled like grease. Thankfully Leslie didn't have to work with the company of children. Just him... left alone with his thoughts.

Leslie came in relatively early before his shift started. His boss, Jonathan Fitz the recent and new proprietor of Freddy's Pizza was all but excited, if not also relieved to see his new employee early and ready to go. Jonathan or Jonny as he would preferred to be called was a man in about his late 30's, but he looked over already having the gray hairs surface and wrinkles of that of an older man. He wore a wrinkle free black suit with a tie. Quite a fancy attire for such a childish building.

"What's with the get-up Jonny." Leslie said with a small chuckle.

"I'm going out to dinner late with the folks. You know something special for my daughter's birthday."

"Sounds nice." Leslie said.

"Now you know what to do right? Watch the cameras and make sure that no one breaks in. No one really ever does so you should be just fine." He said with a slight crack in his voice. Leslie didn't seem to notice it though.

"Well good luck." Johnny said and went into his car and left.

Leslie went into the building. It appeared to be much more... eerie at night than it was when it was filled with happy children. Though the quietness wasn't bad. Almost relaxing. Leslie headed straight to the security room and plopped down on the chair and looked up at the cameras. Only one screen. Guess he shouldn't be so surprised. Leslie checked his watch. _12:03._ Leslie sighed and leaned back in his chair, flipping through each camera. Party Room, Hallway, Pirate Cove, Backstage, Party Room... That's were the animatronics were. They looked even creepier when it was dark and through a camera. "This is going to be a long night."

The night went on and nothing exciting happened. No one was breaking in, what a surprise. The animatronics were still in off mode and Leslie was still bored as hell. He even started crumpling paper up and threw them into the trash as a basket, getting mildly excited when he made the shot. _3:25._ Still nothing. Leslie went back to checking his cameras. Bathroom hall, kitchen, Party Room, Show room—Wait... Where is... Bonnie? Leslie was confused. Where did the freaky bunny go to. He checked the cameras and saw a shadowy figure down the right hallway. Leslie looked through the door on his right and felt his heart beat increase. Was someone controlling it? If not... Then how is it moving on its own and where is it going.

Leslie went through the door and looked to his left then his right. It was dark. Good thing they provided him with a flashlight. It turned it on and looked down the hall and saw nothing. Weird... Wasn't... Bonnie just down there? There was some creepy laughter behind him. He turned around, shined his flashlight down the hall and saw nothing. Okay, now this is just getting creepy Leslie thought. Without another word he went back into his office and flipped through the cameras again. Chica and Freddy were still there, Bonnie was still missing. Leslie flipped through the cameras and saw the bunny looking at the backstage camera.

"No way it knows I'm here... Does it?" Leslie said. He could feel himself sweating and his heart rate increase. "This is ridiculous. They are off, just a trick on the eyes." Leslie flipped to the other animatronics and saw... that Chica was gone. Now Leslie was panicking. Not only was Bonnie roaming around, but now Chica was too! Leslie flipped through the cameras, but couldn't find Chica. "Where is it!?" Suddenly he felt something watching him. He looked toward the right and saw the yellow animatronic standing at the right entryway of the security office. Its beak was wide open showing the rows of extra teeth and the menacing look in its eye.

"It... It won't.. Attack me... Right?" Leslie whispered. Chica entered the room and kept its robotic gaze at Leslie, getting closer and closer. Leslie backed up, intending to exit through the other door, but he bumped into something. He looked up and saw Bonnie towering over him. Bonnie used its massive paws to grab Leslie and hold him in place. Chica and Bonnie looked at each other, as if they were giving themselves a silent communication.

The alarm on the table ringed. They all looked at it and it showed that it was 6:00. Bonnie let go of Leslie and scurried off somewhere. Chica did as well, leaving Leslie confused and very very frightened.

Another hour later Jonathan came to Freddy's and greeted Leslie with a warm greeting. Leslie didn't exactly return that warm greeting.  
"What the hell is going on here Jonathan! These animatronics walking up all on their own! They got into my office and tried to kill me!"  
"Calm now Leslie. What are you talking about? Trying to kill you, I assure you that these animatronics are perfectly safe." Jonathan patted Leslie shoulder and smiled. "You can go home now, good job, I expect you back here tonight."


	2. Last Night, First Light

It could be easily said that Leslie Church didn't want to go back to Freddy Fazbear's Pizza that night, or at all in that matter! His teeth were chattering as he walked to the dark building and it wasn't from the cold. Like last time Johnny was there before, checking his watch several times before Leslie approached.

"M-Mister Fitz–"

"Ah! Mr. Church! You came! Good good, your shift is about to start so in you go!"

"I uhh, well actually Mr. Fitz I don't really want to work…"

"Not work! Need I remind you what your mother will do to you if you don't keep this job for at least a week?"

"No sir, you don't."

"Right, now in you go. After this night I will give you your own set of keys so I don't have to stay up this late. I'm usually in bed watching some Opera that I recorded."

Leslie said nothing, instead he gave a deep sigh and followed Johnny Fitz to the door which he unlocked and then quickly left. Yep, still had that creepy atmosphere as last night. He took his seat in front of the cameras and looked up at the screen. It was on the East Hall.

"I.. Better keep a close look on the animatronics tonight." Leslie flipped to the Show Room and….Chica was gone. "WHAT!? That chicken-duck thing is GONE!?" Leslie frantically flipped through the cameras to find Chica and saw her standing by the Restrooms. "No no no no!"

Leslie looked back to the Show Room and saw that Bonnie was now missing. He flipped through the camera again, desperately trying to find that lavender bunny. A weird, gasping could be heard from the right and Leslie looked, only seeing darkness. He got up from his seat and walked over to the lights, turning it on and right when he did so he saw the Bonnie staring straight at him, his mouth opened slightly. Leslie panicked, he froze on the spot and just stared at him, holding the switch for the light.

The gasping returned along with a small twitch of Bonnie's head before he started to walk into the room. Leslie screamed a little and tried to close the door, but Bonnie was already halfway in the room and he stopped the door from closing.

"No… No no…" He walked towards the east door and once he made it outside he bolted out of the Office into the East Hall and running into the kitchen hiding under the table. "This can't be happening. W-What are these things? I mean… They are animatronics, but they aren't at the same time!" He quickly covered his mouth once he heard loud footsteps approaching him along with a...strange laughter.

Leslie watched from under the table as a animatronic entered the kitchen. A large bear animatronic holding a microphone. "Oh Shit…."

Freddy walked past a couple of the tables walking straight to where Leslie was hiding. Leslie was so scared that he wasn't even breathing. Freddy stopped where Leslie was hiding and just stood there, for a good long time. Leslie wasn't sure what he was doing because he could only see the lower part of his legs.

Freddy then continued walking away from the table and Leslie gave a sigh of relief. That was until he heard a scream coming from behind him. He frantically turned his head and saw the horrid face of Freddy Fazbear staring at him with his cold, dead animatronic eyes.

Leslie couldn't help but scream while Freddy grabbed his leg and pulled him out from under the table and lifted him up, dangling him upside down.

"L-Let me go you animatronic bear! You have no right to do this!" Leslie cried out while banging on the bears metal chest. "Let me go!" He cried out again.

Freddy took Leslie Backstage where there were several animatronic suits laying around. Few Bonnie, and Chica heads and a empty endoskeleton. He kept hold of Leslie tightly as he continued to scream.

Leslie stopped screaming for a moment to see that there were more live animatronics in the room. Chica and Bonnie were there and a fox animatronic with patchy crimson fur and a hook hand and an eyepatch. Leslie blinked twice staring at the fox animatronic and then it seemed to smile then disappear behind an open door and then reappeared with….what seemed like to be a costume.

"Uhh, w-what are you doing?"

The animatronics said nothing, instead they watched as Foxy propped the lifeless animatronic up and opened the mouth of the suit and the endoskeleton.

"W-Wait!" Freddy brought Leslie closer to the animatronic and Leslie panicked more. "This can NOT be happening!"

As Leslie got closer to the animatronic standing there it looked like a blue bat and like Chica it didn't have any wings, but had hands. It also didn't have any teeth besides the two fangs poking down at the back of the mouth. It also seemed to be wearing a slightly torn tuxedo. His right ear appeared to be torn a little bit and his eyes were a raspberry red color.

All the animatronics were around them now, whispering something, something inaudible. Freddy flipped Leslie right side up and was now holding him even more tightly. He brought Leslie's head closer to the bat animatronic's mouth and Leslie struggled.

"Oh God no! Don't do this!" Leslie begged though it was like talking to a wall. It wouldn't listen… and it wouldn't budge.

Before Leslie knew it his head was jammed into the mouth of the endoskeleton. Pain surged his whole body, mainly his head. Blood began to escape from all the cuts being produced from the wires and rods inside the animatronic.

"P-Please s-s-stop!" He gasped and pleaded, blood repleted his mouth and poured onto the metal of the animatronic.

He was stuffed further inside his body soon becoming limp, but was still conscious and the pain was just unbearable. "N-No more…" He could no longer feel most of his body. The only part he could feel was his neck, surprisingly. Though that wouldn't matter soon.

The way his arms and legs were jammed into the bat animatronic contorted them badly, that one of the arms actually was torn from flesh and bone. Thankfully, he lost all feelings in most of his body he didn't feel it. The pain edged on… until finally he lost consciousness, and the last thing he heard was the giggling of children.

Everything was dark for a long time. A very long time. He could hear the music of the Trio in the Show Rooms and when they were done they would always come back to where he was and…. talk to him. The odd thing was, he could understand them now. Leslie wasn't sure how long… he was out for, but he was slowly waking up. The first moment he woke up it was just a dim light. Though, he could see just fine.

He moved his arms, they felt heavier and more...metallic. In front of him was Bonnie and he appeared to be smiling.

"You… Are awake?" Bonnie said.

"I… I'm awake? Wait, you can talk? Like talk normally?" Leslie said. The night he was killed was…. a blur, but he still remembered who or...what killed him.

"Of course we can. We don't talk to humans though."

"Wait, but I'm human."

Bonnie smiled again. "Are you?" Bonnie walked towards a mirror and motioned for Leslie to come towards him. Leslie complied and followed Bonnie to the mirror, albeit a little suspicious. Leslie looked in the mirror and blinked a couple times.

"Is that… an animatronic?"

"That is you. Leslie Church. A new member of the Fazbear family."

"New…...Member?" Then the realization sinked in. "NEW MEMBER!? I became a– but how!?"

"The night you died," Bonnie pointed out. "Your soul became one with the animatronic just like ours did."

"It, what!? But…" He checked his features. Touching the ears and his arms and even his nose. "This is real isn't it… Oh… My God." He turned to face Bonnie who was frowning now. "Why did you do it."

Bonnie said nothing instead he looked past Leslie. Leslie lifted one of his animatronic eyebrows and looked behind him to reveal Freddy standing there staring at Leslie for a moment before turning his face into a grin. Well as much as he was able to grin.

"Good to see you awake," The brown bear said and approached him. Leslie felt compelled to take a step back, but he didn't move. Just stared once again. "Forgive us for doing this to you…" The apology sounded sincere.

"Why did you do it? Why am I still living… in an animatronic." He showed Freddy his hands, like he other animatronics it only had four fingers.

"We called your soul back to the animatronic from which you were killed inside."

"Er, but won't I don't know… People find my body inside the animatronic?" Leslie said in a batlike screech. Bonnie and Freddy looked at eachother.

"I wouldn't be so sure. Your body is so dismembered that not even all of your body is in there."

"Eh!? What happened to the rest of it?"

"Better if you don't know."

Leslie rubbed the front of his forehead which he did when he was alive when he was thinking. "Okay okay, so I'm dead, but reborn I get that. Inside an animatronic. But er, my last question why did you do it?"

"We will tell you in time. For now, it's showtime." Right as Freddy said that the Backstage opened up and entered the Manager Johnny Fitz. He spotted Freddy first and told him to go back to the stage and prepare his next song. He told the same to Bonnie and left Leslie, leaving only him and the Manager.

"Well, looks like your operational now." Johnny said with a cocked head and a stroke of his chin. "I don't know why the other animatronics wanted you to work so badly, so I ended up fixing you up a little so you work and your voice box should be functional along with the protocols and safety measures of Freddy Fazbear's Pizza.

Leslie said nothing. He figured silence would be the best thing at the moment.

"Anyway, I think you are Golden." For some reason that word made Leslie flinch mentally. "You can go out there with your comrades now." He gestured and opened the door for Leslie who walked out.

The bright lights of the Party Room and the jubilant laughter of children filled the room. The children quickly gathered around him as he left the back room and were touching his arms and legs.

His first instinct was to run away he never really liked children that much, but something inside him, a burning desire to protect the children above all else. He waved to the children and smiled.

The Manager came out and smiled watching Leslie with the children. "Good to see that you're getting along with the children already. Hey kids, this here is our new friend. His name is Wesley The Bat, make sure that you are nice to him."

Leslie looked back slightly with his new high-tech eyes and stared at Johnny. Wesely the Bat huh? Guess I'll have to get use to that name."

The children quickly dispersed when the fox animatronic appeared down the right. A show was starting Wesley guessed, a pirate show. From the number of children there at the show Wesley came to the conclusion that the fox pirate which he learned was called Foxy the Pirate from a few children walking by, that he was the most popular animatronic.

Wesley walked around the establishment, bringing pizza, cake and drinks to the patrons. It was pretty obvious to Wesley that the entire map of the establishment was wired into his hard drive.

"Hey I didn't know there was a new animatronic." Spoke an adult male voice. Wesley was attending to some children to look at him directly, but with his eyes he could see a wider range of the area and was able to see the man's appearance.

He was tall, and had a phone as a head and was wearing a security guard uniform along with a shiny copper badge that said. _Freddy Fazbear Security_ on it.

"Oh, Scott, yes this is Wesely the Bat. He just joined up today." Johnny said.

"How come I didn't hear about this?" His voice seemed to be reflecting some fear.

"Oh well, I wasn't planning to make Wesley operational after the last establishment, but the animatronics seemed to want this one on for some reason so I complied."

"You mean they asked?" Scott said in slight disbelief. He looked back to Wesley, a sweat drop dropping from his forehead before looking back to the Manager. "I found it hard to believe that they asked.

"More like gestures and actions suggested it." Johnny responded and patted Scott on the back.

"You'll be fine Scott! No harm done in another animatronic is there?"

"Er–Uh… I wouldn't put money on that Sir…"

Johnny just laughed then walked towards the Office. Scott gave one more quick glance to Wesley before walking away toward the bathrooms.

After attending to a group a kid Wesley headed back to the kitchen to grab more pizza for a party of six near Pirate Cove, but before he entered Wesley noticed a man who was an awfully vibrant amethyst purple and he hide a wide, sickly grin plastered on his face. Even his security guard outfit was his shade of purple, the only thing that stood out was his badge and his eyes which were just white lights that were as luminescent as his smile. Even though Wesley was an animatronic he felt… an odd feeling around that man, if it even was a man.

"How come I never heard of you working again?" Spoke the Purple Man, his smile still as vivid, the uneasy feeling increased. The Purple Man approached Wesley, but not close enough for him to reach out to him.

"I wonder if you are like the others too."

What exactly did he mean by that Leslie wondered, keeping his robotic gaze on the strange man whose smile never faded for a second.

"I was wondering what happened to the Security Guard a couple of weeks ago. What was his name? Les Church?" The Purple Man looked up at the ceiling, pondering something. "Have you heard about that Wesley?"

_How long was I supposedly dead? He said a couple of weeks. I wonder, if my family when they found out I died….Well, actually there isn't any evidence that I am dead, so I guess I'm just a missing person for now._

"I have only been operational today, I do not know of any missing Security Guard." Wesley responded. Though he was an animatronic his voice was smooth, almost human-like with not a lot of static or interference. The Purple Guy noticed that too, but didn't say anything.

"So it seems. Well, welcome back to the Freddy Fazbear Family Wesley. Hope you don't abandon us again!" He said, his painted white grin returning, even more ominous than before.


	3. First Night With The New Family

The day went by relatively fast with parties and children going on till about 8:00 and then the last family was ushered out by Johnny, much to the children's disappointment and cries. Leaving the animatronics, Johnny, Scott, and the strange Purple Guy that still gave Wesley the odd, uncomfortable feeling.

"Well that wraps it up for today." Johnny said looking over at the animatronics who were all in their designated places except for Wesley who just stood by the Show Stage, standing there.

"The new night guard will be here soon, what was his name?" Scott asked.

"His name is Christopher, anyway, I should go. Make sure that everything is in its place before you two leave."

"Of course Johnny~!" The Purple man cooed putting his arm around Scott's shoulder, Wesley was certain that he saw Scott's red telephone head turn a shade of pink.

"Get away from me Vincent." Scott said, pushing him away and walking back towards the Show Stage. Vincent chuckled and turned his attention to Johnny. Scott looked up at Wesley, and cocked his head a little. "Go easy on the new night guard will you? I rather not lose another one. I never met the first one, er Leslie was his name, and he just disappeared and there was no sign of where he went. Though I'm not so sure…" He said and looked at Wesley's eyes. Wesley didn't move, but just stared at him.

"I'm leaving Scott! Don't break anything!" Johnny said happily and left the pizzeria, leaving Scott and Vincent alone, well the only living things that is.

11:00

The new night guard arrived. The other animatronics noticed as well, Wesley could tell, but once again they didn't move or say anything, just watched. Scott greeted the man and showed him to the Office, giving him quick instructions about what to do, and not mentioning the killer animatronics that come alive at night. Well, not the killer apart.

"Now the animatronics do tend to wander a bit, something about their servers locking up if they get turned off for too long. Don't worry though, you are perfectly safe." Vincent chuckled behind the East door. "Shut up Vincent!" Scott yelled then turned back to Christopher. "Now, if you do see an animatronic come into your room, I suggest closing the door, just to be on the safe side okay?"

Christopher nodded and sat in the chair. Scott gave Vincent a glare before saying his goodbyes to the new night guard and leaving the pizzeria.

11:13

"Leslie~ Will you come play with us?" Spoke a girl voice. Wesley turned his animatronic head slightly and saw an apparition of a girl. Her whole body, including her clothes were a pale blue while her eyes were white. Her hair was in pigtails

"What in the name of-! Who are you!" Leslie screeched, but the girl quickly covered the animatronics mouth with her ghostly hands, though it didn't exactly help Leslie did shut up.

"No screaming, the night guard would come and I don't want him to come." She spoke again, more sad this time. She floated down to Wesley's feet and looked up at him.

"Who are you?" He asked, still horrified, but more calmly.

"My name is Lizzy, but everyone calls me Bonnie now."

"Bonnie, like the animatronic Bonnie?"

Lizzy nodded.

"Why would they call you that?"

"Because I AM Bonnie…" She said.

"I don't really understand."

Lizzy smiled faintly. "You will soon, but will you come play with us?"

"How can I play when I'm dead and in a suit?"

"Try to pretend you are flying out of the suit! That's what helped us!"

"Flying? I don't think-" Lizzy gave him a pout, pretending to cry.

"Ugh, fine," He did what she asked and pretended that he was _flying_ out of the suit, and it did indeed make his body seem lighter.

"You did it!" Lizzy said jumping up and down happily.

"Did what?" He said and looked behind him, seeing the animatronic of Wesley the Bat standing there motionless, but with a strange blue thread attached to it's arm, the other half was wrapped around Leslie's arm. "What's this?"

"It's our connection to the animatronic. Our souls are linked with them so we can't be to far from them."

"So, you are….connected to an animatronic, Bonnie..?"

"Yes! I'm connected to Bonnie the Bunny! I always loved Bonnie…"

"But why are you connected to Bonnie?"

"Because that is where our souls reside as well." Spoke another soul. This time it was a boy with short hair and a rather serious expression.

"Then that would have to mean you died too. Did the animatronics kill you as well?" The boy laughed and walked towards Leslie, the Freddy animatronic following him. "We are the animatronics Leslie."

"I'm...so confused." He said, touching his head as if he had a headache.

"Right, then let us clarify things for you. Chica?"

"Yeah Freddy?" Spoke another girl. She had long hair, and like the other ghosts she was a pale blue.

"Come here for a moment." Freddy gestured.

"Ah, but Freddy~ It's almost 12… Can't we have just a little fun before that…"

Leslie raised an eyebrow.

"Just come here," He boy said, sounding more demanding. Chica scowled and walked over to them, along with the Chica animatronic. Though it didn't move much.

"So care to explain to me why children are animatronics?"

"You have heard about the missing children at Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria right?" Bonnie asked."

"The missing children?"

"Oh ho! This one knows nothing!" Chica said laughing, quietly.

"Hush Chica," Freddy stared at her. She quickly became quiet. "Now, several years ago there were five children who were murdered at a Freddy Fazbear Pizzeria"

"M-Murdered!?" Leslie gasped, well a ghosts equivalent to a gasp.

Freddy nodded. "The children's bodies were never found and we were lost...Then someone helped them. He said he would give them life, and the next thing they knew they became animatronics."

"...Its you children isn't it. You are the missing children." Leslie said. The three children nodded. "We are, we have been living in these suits for...so long I don't remember anymore."

"Question, who exactly saved you?"

The three children looked at eachother. "Well," Started Bonnie. "One of the children who was murdered before us."

"You mean there was another murder?" Leslie asked.

Chica nodded. "Yes, that child gave us another chance of life as an animatronic." Bonnie turned back to her robot version and moved the arm up and down, then had the face look at them.

"It isn't exactly a life and we can't really go anywhere besides this place… and the child who gave us life said our souls wouldn't ascend."

"Is it because you are trapped in the suit?"

"That's...part of it." Freddy said looking towards the Office. "The other part, well….It's darker."

11:53

"It's almost time Freddy." Chica said, standing up and walking towards her metal body.

"Almost time...for what?" Leslie asked.

"For a party." Bonnie said solemnly before her spirit disappeared and the animatronic started to move, back to its original position on the stage. Freddy and Chica took their places on the stage too. Wesley wasn't sure what was going on, but he returned to his metal suit and stood, immobile.

12:00

Silence

Wesley opened his animatronic eyes and looked around then looked onstage. It appeared to him that the other animatronics were sleeping, as their eyes were closed. That was until Bonnie opened his eyes and looked at Wesley.

"L-Lizzy?" Wesley said weakly. Bonnie blinked at him then moved off the stage, making loud audible footsteps that Leslie was surprised he didn't hear before while he was alive. He walked down into the Dining Area.

A camera flicked on, a red light shining, indicating that it was indeed on. It was looking straight at Bonnie and Bonnie staring straight back at it. As the camera looked at Bonnie, Bonnie didn't move, just staring aimlessly at the camera a ominous smile on his face.

The camera turned off and Bonnie started to move again. Wesley heard more footsteps, this time it was Chica coming off the stage next to Wesley and she stopped in front of him.

"Let's have some fun!" She said in her girly Chica voice box and then turned around walking straight to the bathroom.

"Fun?" He watched Chica disappear behind the doors to the restrooms and looked down the West Hall where he last saw Bonnie go. "Oh I see… They are going to kill him too. Just like they killed me." He gave a mental sigh and waited.

Wesley moved his arm about, feeling the heavy metal of steel as it also moved the rest of his metallic body. He took a step and was about to head up to the Show Stage where Freddy still was, eyes closed, but Wesley knew he wasn't sleeping. More like...He was waiting.

Wesley heard a scream and the sound of a door shutting. He couldn't help, but give a smile and laugh a little. Did he feel sorry for him? He wasn't exactly sure. Bonnie came back down the West Hall and toward the Show Stage again.

"He is scared." Bonnie said simply looking up at Freddy. The camera light switched on again for the Dining Area where it could only See Bonnie and and Wesley.

"Well is that surprising Bonnie? You scared me half to death when you appeared at my door the first night." Wesley said.

"They are always scared…." Spoke a voice, more like a scraggy pirate voice that is. Bonnie turned her head toward the purple curtain that was near the West Hallway and there was the crimson fox peeking out from the curtain.

"Foxy…" Bonnie said softly and Foxy looked over at them.

"They are always scared… They never want to help us." He said, it almost sounded like a whimper.

"Never want to help?" Wesley asked and lumbered over to Foxy, the camera still on and followed him till he was out of view then the camera of Pirate Cove switched on quickly.

"Why wouldn't want to help?" Wesley asked, grabbing onto the curtain Foxy was behind.

"They just fear us, and yell at us, make fun of us… I'm tired of it." The same whimper came out again.

"I see, well people can be cruel can't they?"

"Very!" Foxy said, his eyepatch flipping open and his mouth opening wide revealing his sharp, and slightly broken teeth. Foxy himself didn't look to great now that he got a good look at him. Patches of fur were missing, some of it missing enough where you could see the metal suit itself.

The Pirate Cove camera turned off.

Both Foxy and Wesley looked up at it. "I'm tired of them treating me like this… We just want to be let go. We want to be freed, but we can't." Foxy cried, this time his eyes became dark and the only speck of light was a pinprick white light in the middle of the eyes.

Foxy stepped out from behind his curtain and ran down the hall, the West Hall camera flicked on, and quickly flicked off and the sound of a door shutting was heard, followed by the someone banging on the door.

"_Don't shut us out...Don't leave us alone…" _Spoke a ominous child like voice. Wesley figured it was coming from the child within Foxy who returned with his head held low, and his eyes back to normal.

"Foxy…" Wesley was about to say something, but Foxy went behind his curtain again, closing it all the way. Wesley looked back at Bonnie who gave an animatronics equivalent to a shrug then looked at the Restrooms where Chica was coming out of, returning besides Bonnie and Freddy.

"Night is almost over," Chica said. "I thought I would be nice to him tonight."

"Foxy wasn't…" Bonnie stated and looked back towards Pirate's Cove.

"Oh I see…" Chica looked to Wesley. "Enjoy your first night? I hope you come to like it here with us Leslie. We've been alone for so long and now we finally have someone to play with!"

"Yeah...Someone to play with…" Leslie repeated solemnly.

6:00

All the animatronics went back to their respected places before the clock his six. Johnny entered the Pizzeria at 6:01 and was quickly greeted by a crying Christopher who the Manager had to calm down extensively.

It took awhile, but the night guard did indeed calm down, somewhat, but enough for him to stop crying and agreeing to come back tonight. That was a mistake. Johnny patted the boy's back and said goodbye to him.

"Well good morning animatronics," He looked over at the main three and nodded to them. "Good morning, Chica, Bonnie, and Freddy." He looked over to Pirate's Cove. "Foxy." Then he looked over to Wesley. "And Wesley…. It's sad to say you won't be in commission long though." Johnny gave a loud sigh. "They are shutting us down for health reasons, what a ridiculous reason."

Johnny looked over at the other three on stage. "I'll miss you guys. I don't think they will let us open up another restaurant. I was hoping this one would give it some good publicity, but, just like the others, it seems like it won't happen. It's just...cursed I guess." He was silent for a moment. "Well, try to enjoy the time you have left."

Johnny walked away and Leslie took that opportunity to look at the the animatronics on the Show Stage. Though all he could see was their metal faces, they appeared to be..distressed and he could hear the faint crying of children. He then looked over at Pirate' Cove, and though he couldn't see him, he could hear him.

"_Alone...Forever..and always alone._"


End file.
